because of her
by sophie-xd
Summary: When Lindsay and Lucy are abducted by an old "friend" of Danny the team will not rest until they find her but will they make it in time to save her
1. Chapter 1

Danny was working on a case early this October morning. He hadn't seen Lindsay at home this morning but he just assumed she had dropped the children off and went to work early to help Stella with some was 12 o clock she should be here by now or at least walked by,if she wasn't here by half 12 he would go ask Mac did he see her, he was always in early to look over whatever case they were working on.

Mac walked by with the stern cold look on his face he had when people were late,he walked over to Danny and looking up from his file he asked "where's Lindsay?She was suppose to be in by 12 to come to a crime scene with me and Stella"  
Danny"She wasn't at home when I left so I thought she had came in early and was with Stella or you"

Mac"no she's not with me and Stella hasn't seen her at all today"

Danny looked at Mac and fear for his loved one filled him

Danny knew,he just knew,he always had a feeling when something was wrong and he had that very same feeling that he had so many times before...

Lindsay was sore she had a black bag over her head it was drenched with the stink of cigarettes and blood,her could feel the cuffs that bound her to the radiator Making her skin raw.A little hand pulled off the bag ..

This is is just the start I thought there would be no point in doing a whole story if nobody read it so let me know if you'd be interested in reading on I have a bunch of ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay felt the rough smelly sack slowly pull off her face over the swollen bumps around her eyes and the infected stinging cuts.  
She was staring ready to see who had taken her,almost sure it was someone from her past,the smell she could only barely smell it but she couldn't place her finger on it,the smell was covered up with the stink of smoke.

Lindsay could see her legs but not who was pulling the bag was looking on the ground for clues,her inner dective coming down and scanning the the ground the bag dropped to the floor,caked in her dry blood

She looked up expecting to find her abducter but instead seeing her daughter,Lucy the young, unsuspecting three year old smiled and pressed her mothers nose like she always did when she saw her and said in a sad questioningly tone "mamas sore"  
Lindsay"no mamas not sore just... Are you ok boo?"

Lucy nodded and sat down on the floor and continued to pay with her fluffy rabbit...which gave off the same smell as the black sack that covered her head

(I will proberly be posting in short updates)


	3. Chapter 3

I've been posting every few days but I proberly won't post any thing next week spheres chapter three:) comment

i do not own any of the characters or the song lady gaga do what you want with my body

Chapter 3

Back at the lab

It was ten past three and Danny was stressed,pacing up and down the hall waiting for something to lead him to picked up a phone rung the cresh and asked if Lucy had been dropped off in the morning  
...she hadn't.

Danny slammed down the phone and banged the table so hard it left his hand burning but it was nothing compared to the burning he felt inside him  
Mac walked in  
"What what happened?"  
"He has Lucy mac,that sick bastard has my two girls,I WAS SUPPOSE TO TAKE CARE OF THEM KEEP THEM SAFE...and i can't even do that..."

"Danny as soon as we have any scrap of evidence we will find them"

"What about her phone?She always has her phone on her?"

"Its worth a try but-"

"BUT WHAT MAC?"

"I'm just saying this man has Lindsay and Lucy so it was properly planned,he would have taken her phone,but ill ask Adam to look"

Danny nodded  
"Sorry Mac"

"Its fine you and Stella go to you house and check for foreign finger prints"

Danny turned around quickly to stop himself crying  
"What happens if ...we don't find them Mac...what if..i never get to say good bye to lindsay and Lucy,see my little girl grow up..."

A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"That won't happen,we'll find them"

Danny nodded and headed to get his case and to tell Stella.

Mac walked over to Adam but stopped in the was singing loudly with his headphones on and blaring music

"Do what you want,What you want with my body,Do what you want,What you want with my body"

Mac walked up to Adam who had now begun to sing in an usually high voice

"Write what you want,Say what you want bout me,If you're wondering,Know that I'm not sorry"

Mac disconnected the headphones from the i did strapped to his arm and Adam turned around quickly

"Em...at least i was working?"

"yes at least you were doing something,not sure if it was working though, i need you to locate Lindsay's phone"

"Ok I'll just put this evidence away"

"No now its urgent"

"Em ok"

Adam walked over to his computer and Adam started to locate her phone.

"Has lindsay gone awol?" Adam said jokingly.

"No Danny and i think see has been abducted,she hasn't been inot work today or call Danny to say where she is and Lucy hasn't been dropped into the cresh today"

"Oh...your serious"

Mac paused and turned his head to Adam

"When am I ever messing Adam?"

"Em...never?Lindsay's phone is not on so i can't locate it,sorry Mac"

"Ok Adam get back to your evidence"

"Ok Mac if there's any thing i can do get me know"

"Danny and Stella are going to Danny house to look for evidence so we can't do much until then"

Mac walked back to his on his chair he saw Danny signing for a package.

Danny opened the box as the delivery man walked away.

Mac saw Danny face fall.

Danny looked up at Mac and shook his head.

Mac,Adam,Danny,Stella,Don,Hawks and Sid were in the conference room where the note lay on the table.

It read:As you may have noticed I have Lindsay Messer and Lucy Messer hostage.I will not hurt them fatally unless you bring this to the public or you involve anyone else apart from the detectives and scientist on Mac Taylor's team.

At the end if the letter was lindsay and Lucys fingerprints.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny's nostrils rubbed his nose,biting his lip so hard it turned turned around facing the wall trying to calm himself down un able to he made his hand into a fist,breathing heavily nostrils flared he punched the glass,shattering it into millions of tiny intern walking by jumped,saw Danny's enraged face and and ran off.  
Stella,Mac,Don,Hawkes and Sid were looking at each other with worried looks on their faces

"At least they're ok Danny" Mac said trying to calm him down.

"AT LEAST THEY'RE OK? AT LEAST THEY'RE OK, WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT HE WANTS"

Danny sat down on the chair pulling out larger pieces of glass from his knuckles.

"Danny go get your first aid kit from your locker and fix your hand,then go with Stella to your house to process,Hawks try and get finger prints off this letter,Adam keep an trying to locate Lindsay's phone,Don you and me will ask Danny's neighbours if they heard anything this morning and Sid you go back to your body's,keep me informed on the case"

Don and nodded while Hawks and Adam left,hawks giving him a strong,reassuring pat on the got called away a new body had just been brought in,Stella went to get her case while Don helped Danny fix his hand.

Down in the locker room Danny opened his locker and pulled out his first aid kit handing it to Don.

"It's going to be ok Danny we will find them"

Danny closed his locker and hit it.

"But what if we don't,I couldn't live without them - I can't live without them"

Don opened the case and handed Danny a pair of tweeters to get the remaining three pieces of glass out.

"You should really go to the medic Danny"

"Nope,don't do doctors"Danny replied"got them out can you hand me a bandage"

"You need stitches Danny"

"Then call Hawkes"  
Don rang Hawkes and asked him to come down.

Lindsay sat on the floor of the basement and watched Lucy play with the rabbit she was trying to remember who gave it to Lucy for her birthday but she couldn't remember

The door to the cold damp basement opened slowly and a middle-aged man walked down the didn't recognise him.  
She began to analyse him- red track suit with a white strip up the side and his fingers were covered in rings and his neck weighed down with "bling"

He spoke in a New Jersey accent "so, messer do you know why you are here?"

Lindsay looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no but if you want your daughter to live you better talk"

"No please...don't hurt her,I'll talk"

"That's a good girl,will I tell you why you are here"

"Yes"

"That's yes sir to you"

Lindsay got up and slapped her hard across the cheek  
"Next time it will be little Lucy"

"Yes...sir..."

"You are here because your stupid trator husband snitched on Sonny Sassone and got him put in prison-"

"He got him self put in prison"

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!" He slapped Lucy hard across the head making her cry.

"NO!Please I'm sorry don't hurt her."  
"Make her stop crying"

"Lucy come her come to mama"  
Lucy walked unsteadily over to Lindsay and sat down beside her,placing her head onto Lindsay's chest but still crying.

"Hurry up and make her stop she is giving me a headache"  
"Lucy it's ok everything is going to be alright just have a nap and when you wake up dada will be here.."

"Finally -your here because your husband put Sonny Sassone in prison and the only way he will ever see you and the ickle baba again is if he gets Sonny released"

"That's a big thing to ask for"

"Good thing he has a big motive to it"

-•-•-•-

Hawkes came into the locker room with his medical walked over to Danny.

"Sit down on the bench so I can take a look at your hand"

"No I can't sit down,I can't stay still"

"Danny sit down now your no help to Lindsay with a busted up hand"

Danny nodded and sat down.

"This is going to need stitches stay still"

Hawkes opened his case and took out tweezers,medical magnifying glasses a needle and thread.

"Flack can you shine your torch onto the cut"

Flack walked over and turned on his torch shining it on Danny's knuckles

"Thanks,Danny I'm just going to look in the cut and see if there's any glass in it but I don't think there is."

"Nope there's no glass left so I'm going to stitch the cut up it won't take long"  
Danny opened the plastic packet that contained the needle and threaded it,placed the magnifier on his head and positioned the lenses ofer his eyes.

"Do you need anything to bite onto?"

"No I'm fine just do it quickly"

"Ok tell me to stop if you need something"

Hawkes started to stitch Danny's hand up closing the wound stitch by stitch and when he was finished he wrapped his hand up in bandages.

Hawkes look over to Don "man you look kinda pale."

"I'm fine,just a bit woozy,you ok danno?"

"Yea I'm fine"

Hawks turned to Danny "don't worry man we will find go punching anything else and keep that of the stitches will dissolve"

Danny nodded "I know I'm just worried"

Hawkes packed his medical case up and turned to go when he reached the door Danny called him.

"Hawks...thanks..."

"No problem Danny"

Danny and Stella were at his house,they had been there about an hour.  
Mac walked through the door.

"We talked to you neighbours on this road and the person across the street was the only one who heard something she said 'she saw a van pull up outside your house around half nine in the morning and at ten she saw a man in a cheep track suit and an old man cap walk up to your house and open the lock with what she now thinks was a lock pick but didn't assume at the time, he walked into the hall and closed the door,she saw him grab Lindsay and put a napkin over her mouth,she then fainted and she carried him to the van and returned to the house to get Lucy but while he was putting her in the van he saw her looking out the window and shoot though the window.'she didn't see anything after that because she ducked under the window sill.I sent her down to the station with Don to talk to a sketch artist"

Danny thought,walked over to the window and looked at the table that was in front of saw something a yellowish looked closer and saw that it was in the shape of a thought to himself —maybe Lindsay scratched him and left this grabbed an brown paper evidence bag and scooped the substance into it.

He looked to Stella and Mac and said with hope in his eyes "it looks like skin maybe she scratched him..."

A silence fell upon the room nobody wanted to fill him with hope and possibly be let down but nobody wanted to crush that little ray of hope in this dark moment in his life.

Danny's phone rang,he scrambled to get it out of his pocket thinking it might be the bastard who took his family,he finally got it out if his pocket and looked at the screen with trembling hands "It's Adam" he pressed the button and put him on speaker,holding the phone in both hands he spoke"what do you have for me Adam"

"Well it's good and bad,well good in a bad-

Mac sighed "Adam get on with it"

"Ok yep sorry it's a video I was looking for Lindsay's phone and a link was sent to me via e-mail I've tried to get an ip address but it's a different one every time,it's not that complicated but it'll take time to crack,anyways I clicked the link and it was a video of Lindsay and Lucy in a dark basement and well you should proberly come in and watch it"

Mac looked up to Stella and Danny

" are you finished here?"

I can stay behind just to finish up,Mac you and Danny should go to the lab"

"Ok Stella I'll send some help,Danny let's go"

Mac waited for Danny to pack his case and as they left Mac got a looked at his phone and after a few minutes he said to Danny" hawks didn't get anything off the letter"

Danny nodded and headed to the car,Mac walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder "Danny this guy is sloppy we will catch him"

"I know Mac I'm just worried "

Mac and Danny got back to the lab and were in Adams 'den'.Mac had sent a few people to help Stella at Danny and Lindsay's place.

Adam clicked play on his computer and a video started to play it was just black.

"It goes on like this for a few minutes but then it starts,I got a link sent to me 20 minutes ago,I'm tracing it now but it will take time,this guy has it planned but not very well"

The video showed Lindsay and Lucy on the floor.A foot came into view and stood on Lindsay's leg,Lindsay shrieked in pain and writhe red on the floor.  
"Say it" a male voice with a New Jersey accent.

"In order for my and Lucy's safe return you must do the following  
1release Sonny Sassone from prison and 2 grant me and Sonny immunity for the rest of our lives" Lindsay said with a shaky voice and tears streaming down her face "or else me and Lucy will be killed and returned to you in pieces,a time and place will be emailed to you soon"Lindsay looked into the camera and mouthed "the table window,I love you"

Mac looked at Danny now in tears.  
"Adam go to the toilet"Mac said to Adam not really asking.

"But-"

"Go now"

"Ok"

Mac turned to Danny "you better get that sample analysed"

Danny nodded and turned to go to the lab tears still falling down his cheeks.

"We will find her this guy is sloppy and Lindsay and Lucy are warriors"

"Everyone keeps saying that...how could I live with my self if we don't"


End file.
